


Mindless Indulgence of a Chaotic Nature

by FallenComet



Category: Eastshores High (Redview), Original Work, Redview
Genre: Major Characters - Freeform, Multi, Original Character(s), possible angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenComet/pseuds/FallenComet
Summary: Redview is a town that was created on TikTok by Sailormoonturtle. Redview is a super town, and this character in the story isn't an official character in the tag.This is following the story of Atlas Sage, a junior at Eastshores High.





	1. Blackout

Water. How much can a semi-dense city hold?  
And how much of that water is flooding the streets rather than pouring into the sewers?

The streets are flooding steadily as the rain refuses to stop, the neon lights dance among the dancing river that's forming in Redview; swirling and sucking any poor soul into its depths, leaving their fates unknown.

This town was cursed. Plagued by villains of terrible powers and something new had to go wrong every week, but I couldn't recall anyone with weather powers quite like flooding the entire town. Just as I looked up, steaks of bright light rained down from above. Starlight. The lights on the streets started flickering, even without any power, Starlight's emotions showed. I clung to a tree in the park, attempting to climb it up fast enough to save myself from the still-rising water, it was starting to swallow the park benches. All around the town, on roofs and the sides of buildings, several fights were broken out. 

Welcome to the damn jungle. 

Even with the limited view the tree offered, anything that made light could be seen in the blacked-out town. If I couldn't see the powers being used, I could at least hear the impacts of them, several booms, walls crumbling, and screams of both war cries and terror were ringing throughout the city. The wind started to pick up, and with that, the rain came down harder. I rubbed my glasses with my soaked sleeve, looking for another branch to grab so the water wouldn't soak through my sneakers.

As I looked over, one of the several abandoned buildings by Chery's Diner was blasted to bits when one of the several fighters got thrown into it, debris falling and spraying all over the place. I climbed up another few branches, reaching the top, letting me get a lay of the land as the battles raged on. Starlight was fighting someone in the sky, her hands lit with the light she was known to manipulate. Another blast from her sent a flurry of sparks raining down from the sky, lighting up the town. It was hard to spot any other hero than Starlight in this lighting. The fact that the town was suffering a blackout, it was night, and that the storm only seemed to get darker as it continued didn't help.

I felt something hit the tree. Looking down, I saw what seemed like a door. I extended my hand, focusing on moving the door closer. I leaned down close to the water, grabbing the edge of the door and letting go of the tree. I was soaked up to my chest, pulling myself up onto the wood, clinging to the sides of the door. The water swirled through the streets, attempting to suck me into its depths as I struggled to pull myself fully onto the door.

I drifted down the streets, my vision blurred from the rain on my glasses, the pair slipping off once I hauled myself onto the door, seeming to slip off the door as it rocked side to side. Now my near-sighted ass couldn't see anything past three feet in front of me. Why did Redview have to be filled with bad luck? 

I twist my head back from where I think I came, searching for any star blasts as the building to my right exploded. I heard a screech as whatever landed into the building jumped away, chunks of brick and concrete crashing into the water and tossing my raft left, right down Main Street. I was rocking back and forth.

Blast.  
Splash.  
And just like that, I was in the water.

Water. So much water.

I hit the pavement. It hurts. My eyes, my back, my head. I could feel myself floating.

Blinding white light consumed the sky, overtaking my vision as I felt my mind slip into darkness.

-

Everything ached.

I pushed myself up, looking at my blaring alarm clock. 6:30 AM. Another school day. I thought all that had happened last night was a dream, till my feet touched the water-soaked carpet.


	2. Chapter 2

If you live in Redview, villain attacks are normal. 

Another thing about Redview, everything seemingly goes back to normal, but the water damage and Chery's having to close down for repair says something different. The fact that the gym was destroyed by supers and is now flooded also says something different. 

Lunch wasn't so bad, everything seemed typical. Groups of friends sat together, that one table gossiping, the vague faces of the lunch ladies giving out food, just general normal high school things. I think this is as normal as Eastshores High gets.

A pair of snapping fingers brought me back down from my thoughts. I blinked, turning to the senior next to me.  
"Dude, you are out of it today, did something happen last night?"  
Andrew. Always concerned about others, and strangely knowing when someone is bothered. It makes sense why he tries to stop fights and is on the debate team-  
"Seriously, Atlas, buddy, you're staring off into space."

I blinked, "it's nothing Drew."

I went back to eating my "above average" school lunch, and to be honest I still felt sick to my stomach. I guess last night still was having an effect, even hours later. 


End file.
